The world through a wolf eyes
by Randomnessontoast.com
Summary: This is set in New Moon and its all about Jacob and how he feels about becoming a Werewolf!
1. Chapter 1  Missing

**The world through a wolf's eyes!**

Chapter one- Missing

It was Saturday nigh around 8:30 when we herd Bella had gone missing. Me and my dad got down to Charlie's as fast as we could! He was really worried I mean who wouldn't be if there daughter had gone missing!

"What if something's got her in the woods what about the bear?" He said worryingly

"We'll find her Charlie!" Harry Clearwater said patting him on the back.

"Right Harry you go check the town again!" Charlie said

Then I looked at the woods at the back of Bella's house and saw a figure coming out of the darkness it was Sam Uely with Bella in his arms!

"Charlie!" I shouted

"What Jake?" He asked

"I think we've found Bella!" I cried

"Thank god is she okay Sam?" Charlie asked

"She's fine!" He said

The he noticed me and he gave me a look he's always giving me looks and in fact it's starting to really creep me out…

… Sam came to our house afterwards he was talking with my dad in the kitchen I could hear them trying to talk in hushed tones I herd my name once or twice. But it didn't matter all that mattered was that Bella was safe!


	2. Chapter 2 The twowheeled death bikes!

**Chapter 2 – The two wheeled death bikes**

I was bored! I had nothing to do it was the middle of year and Bella hadn't be visiting for ages. Then I herd a sound it was the sound of a truck not any old truck but Bella's truck! I ran outside

"Bella where have you been?" I said giving her a big hug!

"Look I have these I've saved them from the scrap!" She said as she lifted off the cover!

I gasped there right in front of me were two bikes that looked ready for the scrap heap!

"I know they look like scrap then I thought if you wanted to help me build them!" She said

"You know this stupid and totally reckless you know that!" She carried on

"Stupid and reckless when do we start?" I asked grinning

"Now I guess!" She said

"Great!" I said heading over to the truck

"Careful there heavy!" She said

I picked one up with ease!

"Wow!" she murmured

We were in the garage and I was starting on the bikes and we were listening to music. Then Bella got up and turned it off!

"That's a good song why did you turn it off?" I asked

"I don't really like music anymore!" She said

"Okay no more music!" I sighed

Then I herd something it was my boys Quil and Embry!

"Bella these are my boys Quil and Embry!" I said pointing to them!"

"Ah!" You're Bella!" Embry said grinning

"Hey I'm Quil Ateara!" Quil said trying to act cool!

"Quil Ateara the famous ladies man!" I muttered

"Hey I'm trying to be nice!" He said

"Quil's taking his cousin to prom!" I said sniggering

"Yeah at least I'm taking some one to prom!" He said

"It is that a threat?" I asked

"Sure is!" He said

He ran at me and we began to fight!


	3. Chapter 3 Riding the bikes!

**Chapter 3- The riding of the two wheeled death bikes!**

We'd done it! Well I'd done most of it but Bella helped a little bit! We were about to ride the bikes, I couldn't wait!

"Right that's throttle you got me?" I asked

"Yup that's throttle!" Bella said

"And this one's the break!" I said

"Yep break!" She said

"You're good to go!" I said

And she was off!

"Your doing great Bella!" I shouted

Then she turned around and looked at me her face looked like she'd seen a ghost! Then she pressed down on the throttle to hard and went flying off the bike and hit her head on a rock!

"BELLA!" I shouted getting on my bike and zooming over to her!

"Bells your bleeding!" I said

She touched her head

"Its okay it's just a little blood!" I said as I took my top off and put it too her head

"We are never riding those again!" I said

"Yeah!" Bella said

As we were driving back to my house she saw Sam and his gang cliff diving

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING?" She shouted

"Bells its fine its cliff diving its fun!" I said

"Good hold on is that Quil?" She asked

"Yeah Quil he said he would never join them but look at him!" I said angrily

"It's okay Jake!" She said soothingly

We got back to mine and she said something

"Do you want to go the cinema tomorrow night?"

"Yeah sure!" I cried


	4. Chapter 4 Becoming a werewolf!

**Chapter 4- Becoming a Werewolf**

"I'm sorry Bella I can't come out!" I said

"Okay its okay!" She said down the phone

I felt terrible is was burning like hell! Sam was round and he was talking to my dad my name again! I was worried really worried! Then Sam and my dad came out of the kitchen

"Jacob I think your ready!" Sam said

"Ready for what?" I asked

"To become a werewolf!" Sam said

I gasped

"This is some sort of joke?" I shouted

"No Jake its not!" My dad said his face all serious

"Come to the meeting!" Sam said

"Fine I will!" I Cried

Later that evening I was sat on the hill by a big roaring fire listening to the stories of the wolf…

… I still couldn't believe it I was now a wolf? Was I dreaming or was this really real…


	5. Chapter 5 Bella

**Chapter 5 – Bella**

It was raining and I was heading out with the pack when I saw Bella

"Bella what are you doing here?" I asked

"I came to see you!" She said

"Bells no go home now!"

"No Jake whats up huh?" She asked

"Nothing!" I said

"Jake come on!" It was Sam

"You said to me you hated Sam!" She said stunned

"No Sam's trying to help me!" I said

"What so your leaving me?" She asked

"Bella I'm keeping you safe and this is me keeping you safe!" I said as I ran off to join Sam and the others…


	6. Chapter 6 Explaining

**Chapter 6- Explaining **

I was asleep that morning when I herd a snarl that belonged to Paul

"BELLA!" I shouted as I ran to save her

"Jake no you'll get hurt!" Bella shouted

Then I transformed into a wolf

"_She knows too much!" _Paul snarled

"_She knows nothing!" _I snarled back…

…"So you're a wolf now huh?" Bella asked

It was later in the day and we were down at La Push and I had some how won the fight against Paul!

"Yeah I guess!" I replied

"Okay then but Jake you could get hurt!" She said

"Bella this is not a choice I was born with it unlike your blood sucking friends!" I said moodily

"Yeah but they don't kill people Jake you do!"

"Bella we haven't killed anyone!" I whispered

She gasped

"That's your blood suckers!" I said…


	7. Chapter 7 Edward

**Chapter 7 –Edward **

It was the evening and I was driving Bella home! We stopped outside her house she was about to get out the car when I herd something!

"Vampire!" I said

She looked out the window

"That's there car!" She said getting out the truck

"Bella NO I can't help you here!"

"I don't need help its fine Jake!" She said

"Okay then!" I muttered

She went inside and I waited

"_No screams that must be good!" I thought_

I went inside anyway

"Jake what are you doing here?" Bella asked

"I'm checking to see if you're okay!" I said

"Bella I'll leave you two alone for a little while!" The blood sucker said

"Okay Alice you will be back!"

"Yes as soon as you put the dog out!" she said pouting

"Sorry!" Bella said

"Okay okay so what's going on?" I asked

"I'm going to find Edward!" She said

"Edward?" I spat the name out as if it was a sour sweet

"I'm sorry Jake!" She said picking up her bag and leavening the house

"Bella No for me for Charlie sake don't go!"

"Jake I'm sorry I have to!" She said

NO!" I shouted

"Sorry Jake!" She said as she got into that blood suckers car

"Bella no..." I whispered

Then they drove off

"_What's going on?" _ It was Sam

"_She's gone to find that filthy bloodsucker Edward!" I said…_


End file.
